


Te Amo Hermano

by Doctor_Caduceus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Child Abuse, Depression, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Mental Instability, Overdosing, Past Abuse, Prison, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Triggers, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Caduceus/pseuds/Doctor_Caduceus
Summary: Gabriel became a murderous psychopath.. but damn did he love his hermanito
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Morbus | Damian Reyes, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Gabriel was 23 years old when he heard the news of a new member of the family.

" _Didn't think the old man still had it in him.._ " Gabriel thought to himself on the train ride home to meet mamà's new bundle of joy. Both parents were 45 and they had another child.

The train soon stopped a block away from his childhood home, which he barely ever visited because he was always so busy with the soldier enhancement program. Gabriel walked the rest of the way to his family's home, which was exactly how he left it when he was 19. The tall double story house with its rough, cream walls, plenty of windows and space in the backyard and balcony. He smiled to himself as the memories flooded back, from the time he first swam in the pool in the backyard, to when he pestered his papá to let him help with his woodworking, only to be roped in by his mamá to clean the house.

He shook off the memories and knocked on the door, only for the tired man, only recognizable as his papá by his silver cross necklace..

" _He always wore that thing.._ " Gabriel thought to himself

"Hey Gabriel! It's nice to see you again! Glad you're not too busy to meet your little brother!" His papá cheered. It seemed forced, like he was too tired for that

"Papá.. you're exhausted.. why don't you rest while I care for mi hermano pequeño," Gabriel chuckled as I stepped inside, smacked in the face with the scent of his mother's homemade cleaning product, lemony and spicy scented, a scent that drove Gabriel's head into overdrive. 

"She's _still_ using that stuff? She knows it gives me a migrane.." Gabriel sighed

"Oi! Gabe! Be nice, its non-toxic for the baby," Papá scolded. Gabe huffed and muttered an apology and saw his mamá on the couch holding his baby brother. He had Gabe's creamy cocoa skin tone, but his mamá's blue eyes, and his papá's black hair. 

"He's so sweet..." Gabriel smiled, he wasn't much for showing his soft side, but those baby blue eyes, tiny fingers, and tiny button nose pulled the soft side out.

"We named him Damian.. Damian Reyes," Gabriel's dearest mother said.

"C..can I hold him..?" Gabriel asked " _Dammit, I stuttered.. I never stutter.._ " Gabe thought to himself as he sat down next to his mom

"Of course you may!" Mamá said cheerfully and carefully handed Damian to Gabriel. The feeling of holding him made him happy.. the light weight in his arms was relaxing, the soft coos of Dame made him calm

"Te amo hermano.." Gabe said quietly to his precious, baby brother.


	2. Chapter 2

12 years after the meeting of Gabriel's new baby brother and he was just starting middle school. He didn't know why he had been held back, he seemed awfully smart, but that could have been first impressions on his video chat with his family the night before the mission in Venice with his team, Blackwatch. 

Reaper had been getting closer with his brother, so close that Damian would willingly call him after school was over. He was typically the shy kid, and hated speaking with anyone, leaving others to speak for him, but you couldn't blame the boy, he was diagnosed with schizophrenia at 3.

The day after the mission was hectic, the news was criticizing Blackwatch only because of Gabriel's instinct to take Antonio down. He heard that Antonio's next attack would be in LA, at home, where his brother lived, and he couldn't let harm come to him, he cares too much, maybe more than a regular brother would.

Gabriel sighed as Morrison rattled on in the meeting, how he shouldn't have killed Antonio and how he should have just subjugated him. Gabriel wanted to look everywhere but Jack's eyes, floating around the room as his eyes landed on a magazine which read 'Blackwatch to be put on suspension?' In big, red letters.

"Reyes, are you even listening to me!?" Jack snapped, slamming his fist on the table 

"I uh.. yeah!" Gabriel lied, eyes still diverted from his superior

"This mission could mean the _end_ of us!" Jack yelled, obviously exasperated by the way he paced around the small room. Gabriel just groaned, zoning out for the rest of the debriefing, nodding and making small noises of acknowledgment to get it over with. A few more minutes of this and Jack was out of his hair, finally.

On his way back to his room to clean up after the day, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Gabriel picked it up and saw it was a text from Damian.

"Saw you on the news hermano.. are you alright?" Damian's text read

"Peachy" Gabriel responded, grumpy from the debriefing and a bit from being exhausted. Damian seemed to leave it at that, as if memorizing Gabe's schedule. Gabriel planted his phone on the edge of the sink and started his shower, hoping his tense muscles would relax with some warm, steamy water.

Gabe had just finished his shower when his phone started to ring.

" _Video call from Dame_ " Gabe thought as he picked up the phone and answered it, just in his towel

"Gabriel!" Damian cheered as he flopped onto his bed, phone in hand above him "how are you?" He asked, as if his earlier answer wasn't good enough.

"Hola hermanito!" Gabe smiled, soon fading into a frown "I... could be better.." he sighed out "Jack is on my ass about that news story you saw," Gabe added

"Jack..?" Damian questioned

"My.. uh.. boss so to speak?" He said with a raised eyebrow

"Oh.. well.. can I help?" Damian offered, blue eyes glistening like they did when they first met.

"I'm afraid not.. hey.. is that a bruise..?" Gabe questioned as he squinted at his phone. Damian jumped and hid that side of his face.

"Uhhh no! I mean.. yes..? Maybe..?" He panicked

"Damian.. did you get in your first fight today..?"

"I....yes.." Damian lied, the guilt gnawing at him from the inside

"Thats my boy! Bet you did a number on the other guy" Gabe laughed, internally worried, wondering what he could have done to earn that bruise

"It's pretty late down here Dame.. How about I call you tomorrow during breakfast?" Gabe suggested

"Alright! Te amo hermano! Mamá said those were your first words to me!" Dame smiled

"She's right," he smiled "stay outta trouble, got that?" He said, earning a nod from Damian as he hung up the call, plugging his phone in and flipping over to get to bed.

"Damian! Get your ass down these stairs!" Mamá yelled up into Damian's room

"Mamá no! I don't want to!" He sobbed out, holding his phone as hard as he could, like it was Gabriel and he could save him. He heard stomping up the stairs and he hid under his bed, choking back his sobs and pants from fear. Mamá whipped the belt against the floor, sending shock through his body.

"Oh come out my little regret!~" Mamá said in a sing-song voice, opening his closet and looking around before stooping down to look under his bed, both of their eyes locking, causing a blood curdling scream to erupt from Damian's throat 

"Please mamá! Please no!" He cried out

"Get out of there you little brat! And you better not tell Gabriel about this or you're dead!" She shouted in his face, tears streaking down his usually beautiful cocoa skin as the belt whipped against his face, then his back before hitting the ground with a clack. Mamá punched him in the nose with all her might, resulting in blood gushing from it. Another punch to his chest, right between his ribs and he was curled up on the floor, choking out blood as his mamá hummed and shut the door behind her. 

" _I wish papá never left.. he kept me safe.._ " Damian could only vocalize in his head as he tried to dial his brother again, only to no answer, left beeping as Damian passed out from the beating that seemed routine at this point.


	3. Chapter 3

Life was spiraling downward for Damian further and further every day, every week, every year he lived with his mamá. He debated running away several times, but he had no idea where he would have gone. His papá left without a trace and Dame never knew why, not even Gabe knew that papá had left mamá, and granted, he didn't want to tell him because he knew he'd be bombarded with questions.

Today was the eve of Damian's 16th birthday, the legal age to join Overwatch. Damian was calling Gabriel less and less ever since his mamá got more constant. He could only relax in one way, and that was heading up to the abandoned shopping mall and doing drugs. On occasion he'd mix it with alcohol, but the sickness he felt in the morning was enough to avert him from doing it more often.

Today was one of those days at the mall, the musty smell of the place was always ingraved in his head. It seemed there was more police tape surrounding the place than last time.

" _Perhaps the police found out about my spot?_ " Dame wondered as he crawled in, pulling out a syringe from his pocket along with the deep blue tourniquet he took from the hospital when he came down with the stomach flu 2 years ago. He tied it up and injected himself, moaning in relief of all his struggles. 

Once it was empty, he just tossed the needle aside, rolling his eyes 

"No one comes here anyways.." He said to himself as he started counting more than 30 needles scattered around the place. Damian dabbled with different kinds of drugs, drugs to smoke, drugs to snort, and drugs to inject. The place smelled of marijuana in the old mirror store, with several of the mirrors shattered, except one.

"Hey disappointment!" He smiled weakly as he waved at his reflection "Look at how useless you are.. getting pushed around by mamá" he laughed, tears pricking in his eyes, threatening to fall as he snapped into reality "I need Gabriel...." he stated as he turned from the mirror, struggling to find Gabriel in the slew of drug dealer's cell phone numbers.

As soon as he found his brother's number, he slammed the call button, praying he'd pick up.

"Reyes here" the familiar voice answered

"Gabriel... it's Damian.." Damian sobbed out

"Oh god, Damian, are you alright? I hear you crying" Gabriel answered with panic in his voice

"Gabe.. you need to get me... I've been keeping it a secret for years.." Dame cried out

"What? Just tell me!" Gabriel shouted, not in a rude way, in a desperate to know the truth kind of way

"Mamá has been beating me, papá leaving might have been the reason and I fucking need you!" Damian shouted back, like if he did it would drown out the screams in his head

"Oh Dame... I'm coming to liberate you" Gabriel said in a serious voice 

"English Gabriel.." Dame sobbed

"I'm coming to free you, where are you?" Gabriel asked

"Where the mall was.. its abandoned now"

"Just hold tight. I'll be right there" Gabriel said as he hung up, leaving Damian in the mirror store, alone, only accompanied by his reflection. The reflection of a weak, beaten boy, one who never had the strength to stand up for himself. 

" _Gabriel is coming.._ " he breathed out " _Te amo hermano.._ "


	4. Chapter 4

Gabe had reached the mall where Dame was hiding. Dame was hunched over his own knees, vomiting from his reaction to the drugs. He had just tried out heroin prior to calling Gabe. His stomach was turning, flipping and flopping from the drug that he haphazardly threw on the ground.

Once everything in his stomach was ejected, he flopped down next to the puddle of vomit, throat burning and scratchy.

"Gabe...." He groaned out, like his brother could hear him from wherever he was, nodding off and rolling into the puddle of stomach fluids.

Gabriel had gotten there 10 minutes later, searching for Damian around the huge complex, soon finding him collapsed 

"Oh Dame..." He frowned, picking up the poor boy and bringing him to the ship with his backpack that he had brought with him.

Once the two were on board, he signaled to the pilot to return to the base while he cleaned Dame up, who was covered in wet spots from his vomit. He only used a small napkin off the table to clean his face up. The poor teenager was pale, dark circles under his eyes, and distinct, deep scars on his face. 

"Te amo hermano.." Gabriel sniffled out, seeing his little brother in this amount of pain was making him feel awful.. Awful for trusting him with his parents, awful for leaving him when he could have brought him with him on his way back.. and now he was mentally scarred, and it was all Gabe's fault, or so, he thought.

" _Hurry.. I need to get him home.._ " He thought to himself, but unable to vocalize it to the pilot, just in shock about what happened to his dear brother. He didn't have anyone who loved him, so why not be that person. Be a father and a brother to him.

Once the ship landed at the hangar at the Overwatch HQ, he picked Damian up and brought him to a vacant room, not reserved by any future members.. Damian could use it for a while. The jostling of the walk seemed to wake him up.

"Gabriel..?" Damian asked exhaustedly

"Yes Dame, it's Gabriel, your bubby is here"

"Shut up Gabe, don't be immature" Damian chuckled, the good old him was back.. well.. externally that was.

"There's my hermanito" Gabriel smiled softly as he laid Damian on the unmade bed

"Where am I..?" Damian asked as he looked around the empty room

"The Overwatch HQ.. you're staying here with me," Gabe said 

"So wait.. Am I a member of Overwatch..?" Damian asked with a hint of excitement

"Well.. no, but you can be by tomorrow. 16 to join Overwatch, 18 to join Blackwatch" Gabe said as he gave Dame his hoodie to wear. "You might wanna get out of those pukey clothes" Gabriel suggested.

"Sí.. for the best" Damian said as he took his shirt off as well as his pants, then grabbing Gabe's sweatshirt and zipping it up. 

"Thank you..." Damian said once he was done

"Why are you thanking me..?" Gabriel asked

"You saved me.." Dame smiled weakly

"Because I care.. Te amo hermano.." Gabe said quietly into his brother's forehead


	5. Chapter 5

It was the morning of Damian's birthday, and honestly, he didn't know how to feel. Sure he was able to join Overwatch now, but was he the right fit for them? He sighed as he got out of bed and got dressed in some shorts Gabriel left for him.

" _The hoodie will be fine.._ " He thought as he left the room after securing his glasses on his nose, making his way through the corridors only to see Gabriel in the big cafeteria, but, something felt different when he looked at him.. his stomach felt light, his heart raced, and his entire body felt warm. " _No.. He's your brother, it can't be love.._ " He thought as he walked in to get breakfast, but the feeling got more intense the closer he got to Gabriel. 

He got his food and sat down with Gabriel, a bad move if he wanted the feeling to stop, so he tried to distract himself by eating his breakfast.

"Hey Dame, how's it going..?" Gabe asked him

"I'm... fine I just.. feel funny.." Damian replied

"Anxiety? I mean, you did say you wanted to join Overwatch, and you are old enough now.." Gabriel said "or, thats what I got when you asked if you were a member yesterday" He added

"Oh.. well, I do, but I'm excited for that, not anxious.." Dame sighed out. If only he could switch bodies with him so he knew what it felt like.

"Well, just know that I'm here for you hermanito" Gabe smiled.

" _God damn it, that smile made it worse..._ " Damian thought as he got up abruptly and left the cafeteria, running to his room and shutting the door, the feeling subsiding a bit. Only then did he realize what it meant. He loved his brother, actually loved him, wanted to be his, wanted to marry him, wanted to kiss him.. It sounded so wrong but he knew thats what he needed. Gabriel was the only one who showed him love, and he needed to show his back, and he planned on it.

"Meet me in my room after breakfast" Dame texted Gabriel, earning no response, so he just crossed his fingers, hoping he'd come.

2 minutes later, there was a knock on his door, which Damian opened to reveal his brother

"What did you need Dame..?" Gabriel asked as he shut the door behind him for some privacy in their conversation. Dame said nothing and locked the door, pushing Gabe onto his bed and straddling him. "Damian.. what the fuck are you doing!?" Gabriel shouted at him, trying to squirm away.

"God damn it Gabriel.. I love you so god damn much.. I need to show you how much I love you.." Damian responded with a kiss to his big brother's neck, earning a very quiet moan from Gabriel. "Please... let me show you.." Damian pleaded against his neck.

"You know what..? I love you too, its just... no one can find out.." Gabriel sighed, he knew it was wrong, not only because Damian was his brother, but because Damian was underage. 

"I swear not to tell!" Damian promised sincerely. Gabriel nodded and proceeded to unzip his sweatshirt from Damian's body, revealing the several scars along his chest and arms. Some were obviously done by his mom, while others... self inflicted. "Please don't hate me..." Damian whimpered.

"Why would I hate you hermanito?" Gabe asked

"Because.. all of this.." He sighed as he gestured to his scars.

"Well, you obviously don't hate me because of my scars" Gabe smiled.

"So they're nothing to be upset about?" Damian smiled weakly.

"Not at all. They add more character to your already amazing self" Gabe winked, earning a squeak from Dame.

The two of them proceeded to remove the rest of their clothes, leaving Damian's hard 4 inches, and Gabriel's semi hard on 9 inches exposed.

"W..woah Gabey..~" Damian gasped, staring at the huge length in front of him.

"Aww~ all parts of my little brother are little~" Gabe mocked playfully.

"Hey! I can fuck you still!" Dame complained with a deep red blush on his face. 

"Well then, come here~ your ride is waiting~" Gabriel smirked as he lubed his cock up.

"Gabriel.. its really big..." Dame said seriously, nervous it wouldn't fit inside him.

"I promise it will fit baby. I've fucked plenty of people and it fit just fine~" Gabriel chuckled.

"You're only mine!" Damian whined.

"I am now~" Gabe purred as he pulled Damian on top of him and helped him down onto his cock

"AAAH!~ GABE!~" Dame screamed out, panting hard and gripping Gabriel's shoulders until nail marks appeared on his skin.

"Breathe Dame.. in deep.. hold it.. let it out" Gabriel said softly, rubbing Damian's arm to calm him down. "I promise it will feel good soon.." Gabe smiled as I pulled Dame down into his face to kiss him passionately, which Damian moaned into. The two made out for a few minutes while Damian adjusted to accommodate Gabriel's cock.

After another minute, Damian was ready, starting to shakily bounce on his big brother's cock, being sure to keep his noise down, just in case Gabe's constant reminders that the rooms were soundproof were false.. well, that or he was shy to let Gabe know of his pleasure. 

Damian went pretty slow the whole time. The point wasn't to fuck.. it was to make love, to make enough love to make up for what he didn't have when he was growing up. The slow pace was still pleasurable, and Damian found himself close in a matter of minutes.

"Gabriel.. I feel something in my stomach.." Damian said, he didn't ever orgasm, not ever. He never had enough privacy to masturbate when he was younger, so he just.. never did it, so he didn't know what things felt like.

"Oh baby.. you're close already?" Gabe chuckled as his hands found Damian's hips.

"Close to what..?" Damian asked, face contorting in pleasure.

"Orgasm, you're close to orgasm" Gabriel said as he started to feel his own orgasm building up inside.

"Gabe.. I.. somethings c..coming..." Dame cried out as his sticky load covered his own stomach.

"Good boy... he..here comes mine..!~" Gabe moaned out as he filled Damian's tight little teenaged hole.

"F..fuck... that.. felt amazing~" Damian smiled weakly as he pulled off Gabe and laid beside him.

"Whenever you want, wherever you want, whatever you want, I'll do it for you, don't you forget that" Gabriel said as he shut his eyes.

"Te amo hermano.." Damian said, on the brink of falling asleep.


End file.
